1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drain outlets for public streets and roadways. More particularly, the present invention relates to a curb and gutter frame and funnel drain structure that may be installed in conjunction with standard concrete curb and gutter forms and that can be adapted to accommodate a variety of underground drain pipe configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art representatively shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, standard cast iron grates 100 and frames 102 are installed with curbs and gutters in a two-step process. Prior to the pouring of the curb 104, brick masons construct a masonry chimney 106 directly over the drain pipe 108 for each frame and grate. When the appropriate elevation of each masonry chimney 106 is reached, a cast iron frame 102 and grate 100 is mounted thereon. When this work is completed, the standard curb and gutter forms are set around the frame and grate. Because this work is done in two steps, it is difficult to match the elevations of the masonry work with the drain slopes.
Furthermore, when pouring the concrete in the curb form, a section of the form must be left open on either side of the frame and grate due to the fact that a standard curb and gutter paving machine cannot pave over the previously installed cast iron frame and grate. As a result, the sections 110 on either side of the frame 102 and grate 100 must be hand troweled in by a later process. This not only incurs additional labor and expense, but also creates an expansion joint 112 in the paving near the grate. This joint near the grate is often a weak area that may separate under heavy loads.
Representative prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 329,404, 783,740, 1,473,551, 1,664,853, 2,537,654, 2,809,414, 4,610,566, and 4,986,693.